Soakclaw
Soakclaw '''is a broad-shouldered, long-haired ginger tabby tom with a white throat and deep-blue eyes. He has a masisve scar on his left flank, and paws tipped with white. '''Soakclaw '''is a SkyClan warrior. He was born as '''Soakkit to Jumpfoot of SkyClan and Fishdapple of RiverClan, with his sliblings Crowkit, Perchkit and Barkkit in The Forest Territories, when SkyClan was still in the forest. There, he is fostered by Brightmist and gains foster siblings: Sunkit and Reedkit. As he becomes Soakpaw, he struggles training as he feels he cannot swim nor catch fish in the water. This angers his mentor, Dewystream, and his father Fishdapple. During a gathering, he starts to like SkyClan's ways of hunting and fighting, and forms a close bond with Mossypaw. Eventually, in that same gathering he discovers about his half-blood, increasing his wish to abandon RiverClan to become a part of SkyClan. During a border skirmish with WindClan, he fights off two smaller apprentices by leaping from a branch like a squirrel. Back to camp, his father, yelling, tells him RiverClan cats used water, not trees. He yells that he always liked birds more than fish, and he will never fit in. After resolving the conflict, he finally decides to leave, and joins SkyClan after Jumpfoot, his biological mother, tells the clan the history. His siblings join him two days later. Soakpaw gains Tawnybracken, SkyClan's Deputy, as mentor. He gains his warrior name, Soakclaw, 'beside his siblings: Perchwing, Barkfoot, and Crowsplash, and his freind Mossybark. As WindClan's moor is overrun with dogs, they temporarily stay in SkyClan and he earns a temporary apprentice, Tumblepaw. He stays to guard the camp when SkyClan and WindClan unite to drive off the dogs. After becoming a senior warrior, he becomes mates with Mossybark and they have a kit, Lichenkit, who dies by sickness. They mate a half-moon later again and they have a second healthy litter of kits; Spiderfoot, Heavywhiskers, Loudhawk and Fernclump. After they become warriors, he and Mossybark have another litter, this time made of Sheeppaw, Brackenpaw, Leappaw and Littlepaw. Then, they have a final litter of kits: Dapplekit and Stoatkit. In a battle for Sunningrocks against RiverClan, he leads the patrol. He orders for them to wait in the trees. He, first, fights off Sunpool and later on a huge tabby tom with Mossybark by his side. As they fling themselves of tree branches again, RiverClan retreats, and SkyClan wins. This makes Soakclaw proud, stating in his mind that he does not regret leaving, as he would of have never been a true warrior in RiverClan. Personality & Relationships ''Relationships [[Fishdapple|'''Fishdapple]] As a kit, Soakkit always thought that Fishdapple was the bravest cat in the world. But in his apprenticeship, he devoloped some hatred over his father, even calling him bird-brain at some point. He always tried to avoid problems with him, but rarely things went good. His SkyClan instintcts, whom Fishdapple hates, had made his father yell at him and even challenge him at vicious training; As a warrior, Soakclaw even saw as his father tried to force him back to RiverClan; homever, he finally defeated his father's obsessive wishes, and relinquished his place as a SkyClan warrior. [[Mossybark|'Mossybark']] In a gathering, Soakpaw meets Mossypaw when both of them are apprentices; they grow close and close Soakclaw devoloped a crush on the young white she-cat the first time the two shared tounges. The pair usually tackle themselves softly; with smooth words and battle training. As they became mates, they even started to love eachother very much, even having fourth litters of kits together. They usually, when they get into an argument, try to find the solution together instead of arguing. Summarazing, that they care for eachother very much. [[Jumpfoot|'Jumpfoot']] Altough Soakclaw had never truly understood her, because he had been in RiverClan instead, they had been sharing a mother-son bond when Soakclaw had joined SkyClan. They never truly matched in feelings. Moroever, they had always cared for eachother, even tough they got into arguments easily. They usually are seen sharing tounges or prey; wich meant that nothing could separate them. Jumpfoot is one of the cats to disagree with attacking RiverClan through the trees, much to Soakclaw's disgust. This also shows that they arent in a perfect mother-son relationship. Coming Soon Traits He is loyal, easily-offended, sharp, and sensitive. He is quick to defend SkyClan from any threat, even if it eans risking his own life. he has a pure hate for RiverClan, and he oftenly picks fights with them. Even tough, he is a loyal SkyClan warrior to the end. Coming Soon Category:Tom Category:SkyClan Category:Senior Warrior